unofficialcupheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Baroness Von Bon Bon
Baroness Von Bon Bon is one of the bosses found through Inkwell Isle Two on Cuphead. Baroness Von Bon Bon is considered the sixth boss on the game, making her the first boss found on Inkwell Isle Two. Appearance Baroness Von Bon Bon is a tall pink humanoid, with maroon hair and yellow eye color. She wears a sleeveless pink-striped white shirt, pink gloves and a hat that seems to be resemble an ice cream cone, the hat being the cone and the top being the cream. Personality Baroness Von Bon Bon possesses a rather feisty attitude for an authority figure. Whenever her minions are defeated, she will shake her fist at Cuphead and Mugman in aggression. In spite of her ferocity, she also appears to be a sore loser, crying as soon as she loses against the brothers. Minions In the first three phases, Baroness Von Bon Bon isn't directly in the fight. Those phases are unique to other boss battles, her minions will be attacking in the phases, three minions will be spawned, there are five respectively minions that Bon Bon can spawn, but only three will be spawned, and those will depend. The minions are listed below: * 'Lord Gob Packer ' * "How's the jaw, ol' chum ?" * - He flies towards whenever the players are heading. He also has minions that also follow and attack the player, and the current position of player will soon get deadly. His minions will not be present in Simple. * 'Kernel Von Pop ' * "For me, a sweet tooth is fiendishly uncouth !" * - He flies around the arena in a horizontal eight and summons smaller, but inverted clones of himself that fly upwards. While he does show up on Simple, but does not have a candy corn following him. He also won't summon his clones. * 'Muffsky Chernikov ' * "Delicious and vicious, while maliciously nutritious." * - He jumps around the area and tries to squash the players. If that fails, three frosting, shock waves from his landing will damage the players. On Expert, instead of waiting for the shock waves to dissipate, he will jump before they are gone. * 'Sargent Gumbo Gumbull ' * "I chew 'em up and spit 'em out." * - He runs around the area and will shoot gumballs up in the air as they rain down on the players. On Simple, he scrambles across the entire area but won't fire gumballs. * 'Sir Waffington III ' * "Straight off the iron and to hot to handle !" * - He flies around the area and will split himself into multiple pieces and reverts back to his original form. He appears on Simple, but doesn't do anything besides flying around, and on Expert, he will only shoot either in the four cardinal directions at first, and then fire the diagonals, or vice versa. After the third minion is defeated, the final phase starts. After the second minion is sent, a jellybean soldier armed with a sword sometimes charges across the area. They can be killed by only crouching or parrying the pink jellybeans. On Expert, the jellybean soldiers will appear when the first minion is sent out. Once the third minion is sent, the Baroness herself will appear on top of the castle to fire with a candy shotgun, and shoot three cotton candies that circle around each other with one of them being parryable. On Simple though, Bon Bon will appear to fire at the player only after the third minion is defeated and will count as a distinct phase, which will trigger Bon Bon's death screen if the player dies during said phase. Phase 4 "I won't sugarcoat it... you never stood a chance !" The direct, real battle with Bon Bon starts, as she grins maliciously and yanks the castle turrets, causing it to grow monstrous, and she will order it to chase the players, and the phase finally starts. The Baroness can shoot her head, and generate another one on the same place, the heads always are homing the players as they are moving, that in Expert, two heads will be shot while the castle spits out giant peppermints that can be parried, the castle shoots those to crush and flatten the players. The green, flat candy-shaped platform is still in the same place, that can help to avoid the attacks. This phase isn't playable on Simple, and can be hit after the minion is defeated, with the castle staying at its normal state. When defeated, Bon Bon and her castle cry, and we can see the castle pounding its fists on the ground. Gallery File:CupheadBaronessVonBonBonIcon.png|An icon of her when you die on the final phase of the battle. SpriteAtlasTexture-baroness_baroness-2048x2048-fmt12_220770038_22.png|Intro sprite Baroness.png|Baroness Von Bon Bon sprite gun.png|Baroness with a gun cloud.png|The cotton candy creepy.png|Baroness grinning maniacally looking giant cake.png|Baroness looking at Whippet Creampup ATTACK!.png|Baroness commanding Whippet Creampup von bon bon.png|Baroness chasing after the player(s) crying baroness.png|Baroness crying candy.png|Jelly Bullies Squad PAC-MAN.png|Lord Gob Packer Pac-Man's minions.png|Lord Gob Packer's minions R.I.P. pac-man.png|Lord Gob Packer knocked out Muffsky Chernikov.png|Muffsky Chernikov SpriteAtlasTexture-Baroness_Cupcake-2048x2048-fmt12_1300770034_@v.png|Muffsky after attacking R.I.P. cake.png|Muffsky Chernikov knocked out Sargent Gumbo Gumbull.png|Sargent Gumbo Gumbull R.I.P. machine of gum.png|Sargent Gumbo Gumbull knocked out Kernel Von Pop.png|Kernel Von Pop Baby Kernel.png|Mini Kernel Von Pop R.I.P. kernel.png|Kernel Von Pop knocked out Sir Waffington.png|Sir Waffington III SpriteAtlasTexture-Baroness_Waffle-2048x2048-fmt12_20770025_02.png|Sir Waffington III about to attack R.I.P. chocolate.png|Sir Waffington III knocked out Whippet Creampup.png|Whippet Creampup monster cake.png|Angry Whippet Creampup what is that.png|Pasty Menthols head.png|The flying head of the Baroness R.I.P. monster cake.png|Whippet Creampup knocked out overworld candy.png|Overworld sprite Trivia * Her name, Bon Bon, is used in various languages for candy. * Her design is slightly similar to Princess Bubblegum. * While not immediately apparent, the Baroness was made to resemble a soda bottle, with her head acting as the bottle cap. * The moving castle is similar in design and movement to the moving barn from "Swing, You Sinners!" * A glitch can be easily encountered on the Windows 10 version of Cuphead where in the final phase of the boss, the progress bar won't move from the signal pole. Despite this, she can still take damage. * Lord Gob Packer have a similary appearance with PAC-MAN. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Females